Memoirs
by crematosis
Summary: Light has always wanted L to write a memoir and it gives him a chance to reflect back on his life.


A/N: This is going to get all sappy and fluffy later so be warned now. It's also really short and filled with very little except cuddling. But we all need a dose of fluffy cuddles every now and then, right?

Disclaimer: I would love to own L and Light…I'd keep them in a little room and watched them sleep.

It was no secret that L did not sleep very much. He had become accustomed to staying up late at night to solve his cases as quickly as possible. Even now that he was in between cases, he couldn't sleep more than an hour a night.

Of course, Light, L's temperamental husband, insisted that L come to bed every night even if he wasn't planning on sleeping. So L would curl up beside Light and fall asleep for an hour and then sneak out of bed while Light slept. Even though it was a silly thought to entertain, L sometimes wondered if Light was perhaps pregnant. That would explain Light's inclinations towards violence whenever L didn't obey him. But that was impossible. Light was a male and a very determined seme.

L slipped silently out of bed and padded down the hallway, his bare feet making no sound on the soft carpeting. Once safely in the kitchen, L turned on a faint light and made himself a snack.

As L chewed thoughtfully on his peanut butter and honey sandwich, he was busy writing, the pen held loosely between his fingers. L had elegant but slightly shaky penmanship. His cursive loops tended to tilt heavily to the right. Once Light was awake and unable to object to the clacking of the computer's keys, L would type. But for now, his writing lent a human quality to his work.

L was finally writing his autobiography, a memoir of his life as a private detective. Of course, his identity still needed to be kept secret, so his name and face would never be published. All that the public would know would be the details he would tell them about how he solved his cases and how he became L. Light had badgered him to write a book about his life for over a year and L had finally given in. Of course, Light didn't need to know that, which was why L was writing it while he was asleep.

L sighed heavily. Writing one's memoir was quite difficult, especially when it came to determining what details to withhold and which details to share. No one should be able to deduce his identity from reading the book.

L glanced at the clock wearily. Two in the morning. Soon he would have to crawl back into bed with Light so that it would seem as if he was sleeping the whole time. L didn't really feel like getting up and leaving his chair. He didn't feel much like writing either.

With a resigned sigh, L climbed out of his chair and padded back down the hallway. Light was still fast asleep, snoring softly. L carefully lifted the covers and slid back into the nice warm bed. He curled up close to Light and waited until his lover rolled over and draped an arm over his waist. Perfect. Light would never know he had been gone.

L's thin fingers affectionately stroked Light's cheek. He wished he could write Light into his book. Light was such a big part of his life that it felt silly to leave him out. He wondered if he could give Light a pseudonym and change the description sufficiently so that no one would know who his beloved was. But it was probably useless to try. Emotions tended to cloud his judgment and if he got carried away and ended up with a realistic description of Light's beauty, everyone who knew Light would immediately recognize his character, whether L gave him a false name or not. Anyone as beautiful as Light stood out. L really didn't want to be to be traced through Light. So he had to keep a gaping hole in his book where Light should have been.

Light stirred. "What are you doing?" he murmured sleepily.

L kissed Light's cheek. "Contemplating why a great beauty such as yourself would be content to remain a recluse like me when he should be honoring the world with his magnificence."

Light chuckled and pulled L closer. "Just go to sleep. Ponder life's mysteries tomorrow. I'm too tired to argue with you now."

L smiled faintly and snuggled contentedly into Light's arms. Light's body was warm and it felt so right to be curled up safely in Light's arms.

Light stroked L's cheek with the back of his hand. "I can't believe you've been thinking about that all night. You really need to rest your brain sometimes."

"I wasn't thinking about my Light's beauty all night," L insisted. He hesitated briefly, deciding how much to tell Light. If he told him the truth, Light would be irritated and if he lied completely, Light would know. He settled for a half-truth. "I got up to get a snack."

Light snickered and kissed L's lips. "Mmn, tastes like honey."

"Correct," L murmured.

Light yawned sleepily and stretched. "Enough talking. I want to go back to sleep." The golden eyes slid shut and soon Light's breathing deepened.

L smiled to himself. Light really was quite attractive when he slept. He refrained from reaching out to touch Light's cheek again. He didn't want to wake his husband and ruin the lovely vision before him.

L closed his eyes and laid his head against Light's chest. He truly felt bad that he could not include Light in his memoirs, but Light would probably just be happy that he was writing it at all. A faint smile tugged at the corners of L's lips. He could present his finished draft to Light for his birthday. He would be very surprised and pleased that L had actually given in.

L's hands curled possessively around Light's waist. Although his book would be without Light, he hoped that the same would never be true of his life.

The End


End file.
